


L'ultima volta

by elejsh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, But whatever, I cried writing it, LOTS of literary references because i'm a slut for them, M/M, but it's fine i'm fine, but you know i'm S H Y, i made people cry reading it, like for me it is, like not actual angst but yeah it's sad, so i published it just now because guess what now mario has his new team, wrote it a couple months ago
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elejsh/pseuds/elejsh
Summary: Muovi nervosamente il ginocchio su e giù, secondo un ritmo regolare che ti fa tremare tutta la gamba. Tieni le braccia incrociate al petto mentre mantieni lo sguardo fisso su un punto qualsiasi davanti a te. La mente vaga altrove, scorrono sotto le tue palpebre immagini di gloria passata, felicità di altri tempi, risate senza voce, ma sono ricordi che ti costringi a scacciare rapidamente, nulla più che frame di un film vecchio e contuso.Or: come a fine maggio avrei voluto che fosse l'ultima partita di Mario al Borussia(needless to say NULLA è andato come volevo ma ehy la sofferenza è parte della vita i guess)
Relationships: Mario Götze/Marco Reus
Kudos: 4





	L'ultima volta

**Author's Note:**

> Amici miei CIAO.  
> Oggi, in un momento di grande gioia (*sorride ironicamente*) ho deciso di andare a rileggere qualche mia storiella e - ha fatto tutto il mouse - sono finita davanti a questa, che avevo scritto a fine maggio nel pieno della mia infelicità. Allora ho pensato che non era giusto che io fossi l'unica a soffrire, motivo per cui eccoci qui. Ma a voi il sommo parere.  
> Nel frattempo un bacio e seguitemi su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/UrSpaghettGirl).
> 
> (PS: la dedica va ovviamente e di nuovo a Lucia (che era stata la prima a cui avevo mandato questa storia) perché so che non mi abbandonerà mai in questo Titanic❤️)  
> (PPS: non abbandono il "tu" narrativo e il punto di vista è quello di Mario)

Muovi nervosamente il ginocchio su e giù, secondo un ritmo regolare che ti fa tremare tutta la gamba. Tieni le braccia incrociate al petto mentre mantieni lo sguardo fisso su un punto qualsiasi davanti a te. La mente vaga altrove, scorrono sotto le tue palpebre immagini di gloria passata, felicità di altri tempi, risate senza voce, ma sono ricordi che ti costringi a scacciare rapidamente, nulla più che frame di un film vecchio e contuso.

Porti la borraccia tra le labbra e bevi un sorso d’acqua, mantieni lo sguardo fisso sul muro giallo dello spogliatoio che avevi imparato a conoscere, il vostro luogo consacrato, un tempio che sembrava aver perso tutto il suo splendore. _Un altare sul quale gli infedeli avevano bestemmiato così a lungo da offendere gli dei._ Sorridi ironico: ricordi discorsi infiniti di Klopp, Marcel, Mats, parole fiammanti che vi infuocavano il sangue, ma sono passati così tanti anni che l’unica cosa che tiene in vita quella sensazione è il ricordo. Perché alla fine ora cosa vi è rimasto? Il risentimento ti ha mangiato vivo, ma d’altronde come poteva non essere così? Se alzi la testa non trovi più un sorriso amichevole, paterno, trovi una faccia sconosciuta che si è tramutata in nemica, che ti ha strappato dalle mani un sogno coltivato troppo a lungo e ha sputato sul tuo talento, dietro a parole false e ipocrisia. Di ciò che come squadra siete stati, neanche più l’ombra.

C’è solo un filo in grado di riconnetterti a quegli anni lontani e persi, un filo che si è annodato chissà quante volte e che ti ha fatto inciampare altrettante, ma che alla fine ti ha sempre riportato con la testa sulle spalle. Come le parole del messia ad un fedele, l’acqua nel deserto, o più semplicemente il profumo di casa.  
Potresti trovare migliaia di paragoni, pensare alle metafore più sdolcinate, a quelle più poetiche, potresti riscrivere l’Iliade, o i carmi di Catullo, o la Divina Commedia, in ogni verso di arte letteraria troveresti qualcosa che ti ricorda lui, te, voi due.

Lucrezio scriveva quanto fosse dolce contemplare da terra, al sicuro, le fatiche altrui durante il mare in tempesta. Quando sei con Marco ti è sempre sembrato possibile scinderti in due, se c’erano giorni in cui ti sentivi affogare in acque lontane ti bastava una sua carezza per poggiare i piedi a terra e dimenticare ogni male e ridere. Quando ti guarda tutto diventa relativo, ogni dolore perde di significato e ti torna l’aria nei polmoni.  
Ripensi a quando eravate così giovani da credere di avere in mano il mondo, guardare con fierezza tutti quanti mentre vi sentivate invincibili, e alla sera persi l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro ti abbandonavi nel verde dei suoi occhi e ti chiedevi se era così che si abbracciavano Patroclo e Achille dopo un’infinita giornata di combattimenti. Giorni lontani eppure mai finiti, gli unici ricordi fissi nella tua testa, inchiodati, inamovibili, il tuo salvagente ora che ti sei perso in alto mare e non sei più a riva, il faro fisso anche nella tempesta.

Allora come oggi Marco si siede accanto a te. Poggia casuale una mano sul tuo ginocchio e immediatamente la gamba che prima si muoveva nervosa su e giù si ferma, si immobilizza, addomesticata con gentilezza da un solo tocco. Alzi la testa verso di lui e ti sorride di sfuggita ma con lo sguardo fermo nel tuo.  
Lo guardi e vorresti urlare, alzarti in piedi e buttare per terra la panchina vuota accanto a voi, prenderla a calci fino a che il rumore non diventa insopportabile e tirare un pugno al muro fino a lasciarci un buco. L’unica cosa che non riesci a trattenere, comunque, è il leggero tremolio del labbro, chiaro segno della rabbia maledetta che ti tortura la testa. Pensi ripetutamente “perché?”. _Perché non hai addosso la maglietta per entrare in campo? Perché sei vestito con una maglietta nera qualunque e dei jeans? Perché ai piedi non hai le scarpe con i tacchetti?_

_Perché il destino ci ha presi per il culo? Era come se anni prima Satana vi avesse offerto tutte le delizie del mondo e voi le aveste accettate per poter vivere toccando il paradiso con la punta delle dita, ma non avevate letto bene il patto e quando il tempo era scaduto eravate stati trascinati a fondo con violenza e senza pietà. Avevate speso il resto della vita a pagare per la tentazione di un secondo. E oggi, che è la tua ultima partita nella squadra che nonostante tutto hai amato e continui ad amare così fortemente, non potrete nemmeno giocare un minuto insieme, perché lui è infortunato e tu comunque sei in panchina, come sempre. Pensi che come punizione per l’ultimo giorno sia simbolica in maniera bastarda._

“Tutto bene?” Ti domanda.  
Sorridi e scuoti appena la testa, un cenno appena espresso. “No” ammetti anche.  
Marco prende un sospiro ed abbassa lo sguardo sulla sua mano, ancora appoggiata sul tuo ginocchio. Muove il pollice delicatamente, ti accarezza la pelle in un gesto naturale, non ci presta quasi attenzione.

“Lo so” dice. _Vorresti rispondere allo stesso modo. Lo so che lo sai.  
_ “Avrei voluto che ci fossi stato anche tu” dici invece, parlando piano. Le vostre voci sono quasi un sussurro in contrasto a quelle del resto dello spogliatoio, decisamente allegro per chissà quale ragione.  
“Anche io avrei voluto esserci” risponde Marco prendendo un ampio sospiro. Rialza la testa e incontra ancora i tuoi occhi. “Finisce sempre che il tempo ci taglia le gambe”

Sorridi appena. Le sue parole sono coltellate di malinconia ma le accogli perché siete cresciuti abbastanza per imparare a curarvi le cicatrici, anche se continuano a bruciare.  
Appoggi la mano sulla sua e lo guardi negli occhi, zitto. Le parole ti muoiono in gola e senti che qualunque cosa tu possa dire non sarebbe comunque abbastanza. Allora ti limiti a cercare la tua immagine riflessa nelle sue iridi e pensi che vorresti solo esserne sommerso completamente, se davvero nel romantico paragone del _Naufragio con spettatore_ di Lucrezio ci deve essere qualcuno che per mare fatica e annega allora vuoi essere tu, a patto che il mare sia quel verde così bello.  
La voce del vostro allenatore richiama tutti all’attenzione. Le vostre mani scivolano di nuovo lungo il corpo e vi girate verso di lui. Dovete entrare per riscaldarvi e Marco deve andare a sedersi da qualche parte.  
Ti alzi e torni a guardarlo.

“90 minuti” dici. _Gli ultimi_.

E 90 minuti sono effettivamente quelli che passano, più un intervallo in cui, incapace di concentrarti su un riscaldamento che ritenevi inutile, i tuoi occhi continuavano a vagare tra i posti vuoti della Südtribune. Rimbombava il silenzio più assoluto e amaro della tua vita, ma ti eri sforzato di immaginare la gioia, le mille voci, i cori. Erano passati mesi da quando li avevi sentiti l’ultima volta, solo che al tempo _non sapevi_ che sarebbero stati gli ultimi che avresti più sentito, perlomento diretti alla _tua_ squadra.  
Per tutto il secondo tempo avevi fatto avanti e indietro tra la panchina e il fondocampo dove le riserve si riscaldano e anche se non ci speravi nemmeno più alla fine Favre si era persino impietosito e ti aveva fatto giocare gli ultimi 10 minuti. _Gli ultimi_.

Adesso le orecchie ti fischiano e un senso di amaro ti annacqua la bocca e rende disgustoso e impossibile deglutire. Il cuore ti batte fortissimo mentre sei fermo immobile in mezzo al campo, completamente solo, mentre l’arbitro ha fischiato da qualche secondo e tutti gli altri si stanno abbracciando e complimentando tra di loro. Intravedi un paio di compagni diretti verso di te, ma si fermano tutti quanti e virano rotta, capendo il tuo momento.  
Ti trema il labbro inferiore e senti come se le ginocchia potessero cedere da un momento all’altro. Guardi le file di seggiolini vuoti, il nero e il giallo si alternano sulle gradinate e sembrano accarezzarti, mormorarti poesie, cantarti canzoni. Nel silenzio innaturale, forzato, si crea nella tua testa un nuovo silenzio, ancora più crudele, accompagnato solo dal rumore del battito del tuo cuore, amplificato e più simile a un rimbombo.

_La prima volta eri scappato inseguendo un sogno. Ora fuggi con il cuore spezzato e le gambe che tremano. Vorresti arrotolare il tempo e ponderare ogni decisione in maniera diversa, tutto, tutto pur di non essere qui ora._ Non hai ricevuto niente. Non hai ricevuto un addio dai tifosi. Non hai ricevuto un po’ di affetto da una curva che nonostante tutto ti ha visto crescere e ti ha riaccolto quando sei tornato a casa. Non hai potuto segnare il tuo ultimo gol. Non hai mantenuto la promessa di esultare a quell’ultimo gol con Marco come facevate anni fa. Tutto quello che hai avuto è questo: il severo schiaffo del silenzio.

Scuoti di sfuggita la testa quando noti l’arbitro avvicinarsi verso di te per stringerti, come da rituale, la mano. Solo allora monti su il più falso dei tuoi sorrisi e lo saluti e ringrazi, poi incontri qualche avversario che ti poggia una mano sulla spalla ma scappi via veloce.  
Realizzi in quel momento che poco più in là aspettavano tutti quanti, dal primo all’ultimo, solo te. Riuniti in piedi sotto la Südtribune, perché voi siete una squadra di inguaribili romantici e vi piace da morire rimanere vittime innamorate delle vostre usanze, i tuoi compagni sono voltati verso di te, un sorriso sincero sui loro volti al quale non puoi che ricambiare. Ritrovi il fiato e finalmente ingoi quell’amaro boccone che ti impediva di respirare, riprendi il controllo delle tue gambe e gli cammini incontro.

Distingui Marcel spalancare le braccia e non puoi che ridere. Pensi che fino a un mese prima vi avrebbero probabilmente multato per quello che state per fare. Ti fiondi tra le braccia del vecchio capitano e accetti le sue parole di sincero affetto, e subito dopo passi a stringere forte Mats, fortissimo, e senti il naso pizzicarti e ridi perché è solo il secondo abbraccio e hai già gli occhi rossi. Uno per uno, tutti quanti, chi conosci da una vita, chi da qualche anno e chi da qualche mese, ti stringono per qualche secondo, ti prendono affettuosamente in giro, ti augurano buona fortuna. Rispondi solo con un cenno della testa e un sorriso tremante ma ti capiscono, sanno bene anche loro quanto tutto questo sia difficile per te.

Mentre sei impegnato in un lungo e sincero abbraccio con Łukasz scorgi in fondo alla fila Marco. Ti sorride e rotea gli indici uno attorno all’altro: _dopo_. Gli sorridi e gli basta come conferma che hai capito, ti sciogli dalle braccia del polacco e ti dedichi a chi manca.  
Infine vi prendete tutti per mano, un sorriso divertito sulle labbra davanti alla consapevolezza della divertente sciocchezza di quel gesto, e poi correte verso la curva. Saltate come avete sempre fatto, come hai sempre fatto, e quando tornate a poggiare i piedi per terra vi concedete un applauso spontaneo. È stata una stagione lunga, neanche quest’anno è finita come avreste voluto, ma ci riproverete l’anno prossimo. Ci _riproveranno_ l’anno prossimo.  
Senti una mano appoggiarsi sulla tua spalla destra e ti volti. Ci _riproverà_ l’anno prossimo.

Marco, che si era preso il giusto diritto di essere l’ultimo, ti sorride. Sul suo viso si alternano disillusione e tristezza, non può nasconderle, sono emozioni che ti ha già fatto conoscere perché non è immune al dolore, specialmente a questo. Ma ti sorride, nonostante tutto, inclina appena la testa e sospira.

“Allora poi si va a festeggiare con Kuba, Nuri, Ilkay e gli altri?”  
 _Vorresti sorridere sincero. Vorresti rispondere con un'altra battuta, magari dirgli “ma non facciamo sapere niente a Roman che è vecchio e ci fa il cazziatone”. Vorresti ridere con lui. Ma la verità è che sapevi quanto male avrebbe fatto, solo che non ti eri esercitato abbastanza per questo momento. Allora non riesci in alcun modo a trattenere le lacrime che veloci ti riempiono gli occhi, il sorriso che avevi si trasforma in una vaga smorfia di dolore che ricacci via non appena si forma, ma il cuore nel petto batte con forza e ti fa male._

Ti sporgi in avanti e stringi Marco tra le tue braccia con la stessa forza di un disperato. Ti aggrappi a lui come se fosse il fiore per la salvezza eterna, terraferma per una zattera andata alla rovina, come se foste alla fine del mondo e foste gli unici due uomini ancora in vita. Lo abbracci e lui ricambia con altrettanta forza, ti accarezza la schiena e anche se non la vedi puoi immaginarti con assoluta precisione la sua faccia ora, contorta dal dolore ma deve rimanere intero _perché se va a pezzi lui poi fai la stessa fine anche tu_.  
Nascondi la fronte nel punto in cui il collo e la spalla si incontrano, mentre i secondi passano e lo sai che vi stanno guardando tutti, lo sai che siete la Monalisa al Louvre e i turisti sono in fila ad ammirarvi, lo sai ma non ti interessa perché alla fine sembra sempre che siate solo tu e lui, lo stadio è già vuoto, spegnete le luci e tirate le tende. Inevitabili le lacrime bagnano il colletto della sua maglietta e pensi che ti dispiace, che vorresti poter affrontare la situazione diversamente, che vorresti essere più forte, ma questo abbraccio è l’ultimo giorno d’estate, e la malinconia vince sempre.

“È andata un po’ com’è andata” ti dice dopo chissà quanto, avvicinando le labbra al tuo orecchio e continuando a tenerti stretto. “Ma non ho mai smesso di amarti, in un modo o nell’altro”  
Sorridi contro la sua maglietta.  
“Lo so” gli rispondi, riflettendo finalmente le parole che ti aveva rivolto lui prima. “È difficile liberarsi del tutto di me” aggiungi, sorridendo ancora.  
Marco ride e solo allora fate un passo indietro, entrambi con un sorriso sulle labbra, entrambi con gli occhi lucidi perché non potete che essere l’uno lo specchio dell’altro.  
“Neanche io” concludi solo.

Quando finalmente vi voltate siete sollevati nel notare che nessuno si era fermato ad aspettarvi e ormai tutti sono voltati verso l’entrata per il tunnel.  
“Senti” ricomincia lui, dopo essersi passato di sfuggita il dorso della mano sugli occhi. “Ma secondo te nello sgabuzzino è ancora tutto come lo è sempre stato?”  
Rialzi gli occhi verso di lui, hai colto il messaggio. Gli sorridi furbo.  
“Non lo so. Vuoi dare un’occhiata?”  
Marco si lecca le labbra. _Non dovreste. Non più._  
“Un’ultima volta?”  
“Un’ultima volta”

_Ma dopotutto per voi era sempre stata l’ultima volta. Il serpente che si mangia la coda all’infinito. Le ombre di Patroclo e Achille nell’Ade. Paolo e Francesca abbracciati all’Inferno.  
L’ultima volta. Chissà cosa voleva dire._


End file.
